You didn't have to cut me out
by aussiegleek18
Summary: A puckleberry one shot to the song 'Somebody i used to know' by Gotye


**A/N I own nothing! So a one shot using the song 'Somebody that I used to know' by Gotye. Enjoy :)**

You didn't have to cut me out

_Now and then I think of when we were together  
>Like when you said you felt so happy you could die<br>Told myself that you were right for me  
>But felt so lonely in your company<br>But that was love and it's an ache I still remember _

"I've noticed that this glee club has been drifting apart so I have a plan; I will pair you up into pairs; the people who you haven't spent much time with over the last three years or used to be close to and now aren't." Mr Shue informed the glee club, "You will spend this weekend together; Friday after to school to Sunday afternoon."

"I'm busy this weekend." Santana said while filing her nails.

"I've spoken with all of your parents and they have agreed; you are all doing this." Mr Shue says as the whole glee club begins to moan.

"Alright here are the pairs; Mercedes and Tina, Mike and Finn, Quinn and Santana, Brittany and Sam, Puck and Rachel, Artie and Sugar, Rory and Kurt and since Blaine is still recovering he won't have to do this assignment." Mr Shue tells the group.

"This is so stupid." Quinn muttered.

"And with that attitude is the reason why we are doing this Quinn." Mr Shue said and then turned his back on the group to write something on the white board ending the discussion.

_You can get addicted to a certain kind of sadness  
>Like resignation to the end, always the end<br>So when we found that we could not make sense  
>Well you said that we would still be friends<br>But I'll admit that I was glad that it was over _

"You ready for this Berry?" Puck asked as he made his way into her house Friday afternoon after school.

"Yes Noah; daddy and dad won't be here but they have left us with some money so we can get through this weekend; you will be staying in the guest bedroom next to my room and I went shopping so you won't have to eat my vegan food, even though it wouldn't kill you." Rachel smiled brightly.

"Thanks I guess." Puck said kind of uncomfortable.

After a beat Rachel spoke up,

"Mr Shue gave us some questions that we have to answer about the other person by the end of the weekend and on Monday we are going through and telling the rest of the club what we learnt." Rachel smiled handing Noah his sheet of questions.

"Thanks." Puck shrugged glancing down at the questions before putting it down on the coffee table.

"I didn't think we would get paired up together." Rachel says quietly after a long pause in conversation between the two.

"Yeah well we've been busy." Puck said dismissively before making his way into the kitchen.

_But you didn't have to cut me off  
>Make out like it never happened and now we were nothing<br>And I don't even need your love  
>But you treat me like a stranger and it feels so rough<br>No you didn't have to stoop so low  
>Have your friends collect your records and then change your number<br>I guess that I don't need that though  
>Now you're just somebody that I used to know <span>_

After dinner, Rachel and Puck were sitting in the lounge room with their question sheets getting ready to ask the first set of questions.

"So, the first questions is 'Why did or didn't we become friends in the first place' depending on your relationship." Rachel says.

"I started 'dating' you cuz you were Jewish and it made Ma happy." Puck says waiting for Rachel to write his answer down.

"T-That's it." Rachel said a little hurt.

"Yep you go." Puck said getting ready to write her answer down.

"Um, for me it was because I had seen how much you had change; what kind of person you could be, and you were my first boyfriend... that will always mean something to me Noah." Rachel said quietly.

Puck stopped writing down what she said and stared at Rachel,

"I was your first boyfriend?" Puck asked.

"Yes." Rachel said, "But now it seems that my first relationship was just so you could please your mother." Rachel said bitterly. "Let's continue this in the morning, I'm going to sleep." Rachel snapped and stomped upstairs locking her bedroom door behind her.

_Now you're just somebody that I used to know  
>Now you're just somebody that I used to know <span>_

The next day was spent with the two basically ignoring each other; Rachel was hurt and upset about Puck's revelation last night and Puck felt bad; he didn't mean a word of what he said; he cared, cares very much for Rachel. But he knows she's happy with Finn so Puck being Puck went and made sure they could never be anything and went and fucked Shelby; basically sealing the deal on them never being a couple again, no matter how much he wanted them to be. They barely talked any more; it was to hard for him to see Rachel all doe eyed for Finn; and after watching her sing 'Without You' to Finn he knew she didn't and wouldn't feel that way about him again. After they had eaten dinner in silence Puck pulled out his worksheet and announced that they better finish off the questions.

"What is your favourite quality about the person you are paired with?" Puck said. "She never lets anyone get to her; always sees the good in people even when there isn't any to see." Puck tells Rachel.

Rachel looks up at Puck,

"Really?" Rachel asked.

"Yeah; you see good in me don't you?" Puck replied.

"Because there are some many things good about you. I like you ability to always make me smile; always." Rachel says softly. "Even when you cut me out of your life you always made me smile." Rachel adds.

"Cut you out?" Puck asked in disbelief.

"Yes, we were starting to become friends and then Senior year all that changed." Rachel told him.

"Because you and Hudson got back together! You cut me out first princess." Puck snapped.

"Noah; I didn't do such a thing." Rachel said outraged. "I was always trying to talk to you, but you were off f-fucking my MOTHER!" Rachel snapped finally letting Puck know that what he did with Shelby hurt her a lot more then she ever let on.

"You fucked Finn suppose it's even." Puck snarled.

"You were my first boyfriend Noah; I-I kind of always thought you'd take my virginity but you went and had sex with my mother instead." Rachel said with tears in her eyes.

_Now and then I think of all the times you screwed me over  
>But had me believing it was always something that I'd done<br>But I don't wanna live that way  
>Reading into every word you say<br>You said that you could let it go  
>And I wouldn't catch you hung up on somebody that you used to know <span>_

There was a long tense pause between the two.

"I cut you out because I couldn't bare to see you with Hudson being the perfect couple and, and I had sex with Shelby because," Puck paused and looked into Rachel's eyes, "Second best is better then nothing at all."

"Finn asked me to marry him." Rachel said after Noah's admission.

"Mr and Mrs Hudson." Puck muttered.

"I said no." Rachel said softly. "H-he didn't like that so we broke up, we were going to tell everyone after Regionals." Rachel whispers to a shocked Puck.

_But you didn't have to cut me off  
>Make out like it never happened and now we were nothing<br>And I don't even need your love _

"I couldn't see myself with him for the rest of my life." Rachel said more louder.

"Rach-" Puck began but was cut off.

"But you treat me like a stranger and it feels so rough  
>And you didn't have to stoop so low<br>Have your friends collect your records and then change your number  
>I guess that I don't need that though<br>Now you're just somebody that I used to know" Rachel sang to Puck.

"I'm sorry Rachel, seeing the girl you love with another guy it's fucking hard." Puck said with tears in his eyes.

"Seeing the guy you love with your mother that's hard Noah." Rachel rebutted.

_Somebody__  
>(I used to know)<br>Somebody  
>(Now you're just somebody that I used to know)<span>_

"I really wish it wasn't true but after everything; your just somebody that I used to know." Rachel whispered before standing up and making her way into her bedroom; Puck left the house a few moments after that and returned to his house. They were just each other's somebodies that they used to know.

(I used to know)  
>(That I used to know)<br>(I used to know)  
>Somebody<p>

**A/N Hope you like :) R&R please!**


End file.
